Último recurso
by CriXar
Summary: Flug solo quería que Demencia dejara de aparecer de sorpresa en su laboratorio. Y una vez que sus opciones científicas para detenerla demostraron de inútiles, sólo había una cosa que hacer...


Demencia tenía prohibido entrar en el laboratorio. Ella lo sabía muy bien, al igual que los demás sabían que lo haría de todas formas. Pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Tantos frascos con contenidos coloridos y pequeños artefactos chispeantes eran un blanco tentador para una mente curiosa como la suya.

Para desgracia de Flug no había obstáculo que pudiera detenerla. Sin importar cuantas trampas bombas o sensores colocara, apenas se daba la vuelta la chica estaba allí, justo a tiempo para proporcionarle un buen susto.

-Con cuidado, con cuidado, con cuidado...- murmuraba para sí mismo el científico trasladando con sus pinzas un pequeño aparato del tamaño de un tornillo.

-¿Con qué hay que tener cuidado?- preguntó de pronto ella en un elevado tono que alteró al pobre Flug, quien dejó caer el objeto. Este explotó en el suelo, quemando parcialmente su bata de laboratorio y parte de su característica bolsa de papel.

-¡Demencia!- exclamó histérico.- ¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Lo siento.- dijo levantándose de hombros sin una pizca de remordimiento en su rostro.- La puerta estaba abierta y quería ver qué hacías.

-Yo nunca dejo la puerta abierta cuando estoy trabajando...- respondió Flug con sus brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. La muchacha comenzó a reír de forma histérica. El doctor suspiró frustrado. Era era de tomar medidas más extremas...

Le dio la espalda y sin mediar palabra caminó hacia un gabinete cercano. Una vez que Demencia recuperó el aliento, comenzó a seguirle con la mirada.

-¿Qué buscas, cerebrito?- preguntó con su cabeza inclinada de lado intentando ver qué era lo que revolcaba entre sus cosas.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó él al dar con lo que buscaba. Miró por encima de su hombro a la intrusa y sonrió con malicia bajo su bolsa de papel. Tras cerrar el cajón, comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.- Oye, Demencia... tengo algo para tí...- canturreó.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué es?- preguntó ella con emoción dando saltitos en el mismo lugar. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Flug se acercaba más y más a ella, al punto de que se vio obligada a comenzar a retroceder a ciegas. Él no se detenía.- F-Flug...

-¿Sabes lo que se hace con las chicas escurridizas?- preguntó con una tenebrosa seriedad una vez que ella chocó su espalda contra una mesa de trabajo cercana.

-¿Qué... cosa?- preguntó ella intimidada. Flug se acercó hasta que la punta de la nariz de ella rozaba con su bolsa. Demencia cerró sus ojos y sintió las manos del doctor escurrirse por su cuello. Sin una pizca de discreción, comenzó a estirar sus labios, cuando...

-Se les pone una campana en el cuello para que se oigan venir.- escuchó decir al villano. Abrió sus ojos para verlo de brazos cruzados con una mirada de orgullo. Luego tocó su propio cuello para sentir una esfera metálica pendiendo de una correa.

-Awww...- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Igual que un gatito!

-Ahora de vuelta al trabajo...- suspiró Flug aliviado antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a lo suyo, olvidando por completo que le había proporcionado a la experta en fastidios una fuerte de ruido de inagotable energía.

Relajado se dispuso a recoger del suelo las cenizas que había causado el incidente anterior cuando escuchó un "ring", seguido de otro... y de otro... y de otro...

-Demencia...- gruñó extendiendo la última letra de su nombre.

-Bueno, tú me diste esto para darte cuenta cuando estoy cerca. Ahora siempre sabrás cuando esté aquí.- aseguró con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar la campana y comenzar a sacudirla sin cesar.

 ** _¿A que no se esperaban esa? Pues tampoco yo..._**

 ** _Casi nunca escribo de cosas que no sean series, pero es que ya me metí en el fandom y el poder "ficker shipper" pudo más que yo._**

 ** _Sí, sé que muchos le van al PaperHat (Black Hat x Dr. Flug), pero realmente no hay un ship cannon... aún. Así que aquí es "shippea mientras puedas". No tengo absolutamente nada en contra del yaoi, pero personalmente siempre me han despertado más ternura los ships heteros. Cada uno con sus gustos._**

 ** _Saben que me gusta respetar la esencia de los personajes, así que intenté mantener esa relación tan... peculiar que vemos de estos dos personajes en los cortos._**

 ** _Y ya que este ship parece no tener un nombre definitivo aún, doy un paso al frente y propongo "Mad Doctor". ¿Por qué? Por que si el otro se llama "PaperHat", entonces al carajo con que los nombres literales de los personajes conformen el del ship._**


End file.
